1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which externally reports whether the display apparatus is powered up using a cable connection sensing signal, and a method for controlling the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, personal computers (PCs) have been incorporating a hot plug function for automatically detecting whether or not a display apparatus is connected to PCs. If a display apparatus is connected to a PC through a cable, the PC automatically recognizes the display apparatus, so a user can easily use the display apparatus.
However, as long as a PC is connected to a display apparatus through a cable, the PC may recognize the display apparatus as effective regardless of whether the display apparatus is turned on or off. That is, even when the display apparatus is turned off, the PC determines that the display apparatus is effective even though the user has no intention to use the display apparatus.
However, when the display apparatus is turned off, the user may wish that the PC recognizes the display apparatus as ineffective. Therefore, there is a need for a display apparatus capable of externally reporting whether the display apparatus is powered down.